Ra Solarium
Ra Solarium "..Is it so hard to go for one day where one of us is not trying to get our arses into trouble? It's all I really ask..." '' Ra Solarium is a former Aviansie Skyguard, who has come over with a terrible case of amnesia - and is currently working to try and figure out just what had happened before. Loyal to the standards of Armadyl; he is but a by-the-book soldier; avoid conflict, but only reply if attacked first. To this end, he does not seek out trouble nor tries to follow it. Ideals of royalty or fame do not appeal to him, only wishing to live out a normal life, just as the rest of the common folk around the land. Ever since arriving in the strange and new land to both former and current lives - the falcon has simply taken gentle, cautious steps to figure out the puzzle that was but who he'd used to be. Personality Personality-wise, Ra is but the opposite of prided; he is humble and just, looking to help others if they so desired. However, if someone were to harm one close to the falcon - grudges would be held deep inside the pits of his soul; until otherwise proven innocent. He operates on the 'Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice, shame on you' system. Ra does not find many jokes appealing, and as such - his sense of humor is limited. Puns would otherwise make him groan in distaste. Much like the God of Justice, Armadyl; Ra is also somewhat easily gullible and somewhat naive - which has led to more than one bad situation in both the past and the present. Physical health has and had been more of a priority; to this end, his physical health far exceeds the average Aviansie. A drawback to this lies in the mental department - there are days where he finds himself easily triggered or 'hot headed'. History -In Progress...- He married AE The Noobs nan Allies/Relationships '''Ka'rakkah' One of the more recent allies he has come to known after shortly coming to senses had been encountered in the form of a thin, unfit crow known as Ka'rakkah. Having met him shortly just outside of the Falador pub; the two met and exchanged words with one another, before exchanging hands. Having heard about Ra's trouble of a battered memory - Ka was more than eager to help Ra decode his past. But with recent events, it would seem things became the other way around. When it comes both the crow and the falcon; their relationship is akin to two brothers in a family - while both normally getting alone, one would always find themselves picking upon the other. But at the end of the day, they both knew they always had one another to rely upon. Combat -In Progress...- HES A HOT MOFOOOOOOO Trivia * Loosely inspired by Ra, the Egyptian God - only in namesake, an alternate outfit, and fondness of the desert. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Aviansie Category:Armadylean Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Warrior Category:Rangers